


Together (We'll Dance in the Dark)

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Voltron Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Blindfolds, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sensory Deprivation, Shiro is vanilla, Top Lance (Voltron), body worship- kind of, romantic sex, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: ‘I’m sorry Lance, you are right we should be able to talk about it. I guess I wasn’t raised in what you would say was a very sex-positive way. My parents always had the expectation that I would marry a woman even when I came out to them. Sex has always been about procreation in their eyes, so I don’t think they thought that making grandchildren would be an issue even if I wasn’t attracted to women.’Or Shiro’s conservative childhood in Japan combined with his trauma from the Galra makes sex a bit of a sensitive topic, but for Lance, he’s willing to try something new.Kinktober 2018 Day 3: Sensory Deprivation





	Together (We'll Dance in the Dark)

**Author's Note:**

> As this is the third day, just thought I should mention that I am a multishipper so if this isn't your thing, be a bit wary if you start clicking through the series :)
> 
> prompts taken from [ here ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)
> 
> Thanks again to Mimi for letting me blather on about my headcanons for Shiro's family and for giving me the prompt in the first place. Much love again.
> 
> And to anyone worried about the PTSD tag, it's only hints, there's no graphic descriptions of panic attacks or anything. Just an insecure confused Shiro with a loving boyfriend.

‘Are you sure you want to do this?’ Lance double-checked one more time as he clicked the handcuffs closed around Shiro’s flesh wrist and the bedpost.

‘Lance. I’m sure.’  Shiro answered back in his leader-voice. Lance turned to look at him doubtfully but Shiro’s grey eyes held his gaze steadily, so he just sighed and shook his head, rifling in the bedside drawer for the lube and the special silk blindfold he’d purchased just for today.

Lance still wasn’t one hundred per cent sure. This was not what he’d imagined would happen when he suggested spicing up their sex life with his boyfriend.

Don’t get him wrong, the sex was great-amazing in fact. Shiro was a conscientious lover, always checking in to make sure Lance was okay, that he felt good, and Shiro always made sure he came first. But there was just this teeny tiny thing… Shiro was still always so controlled.

They always made love so gently, so carefully, so lovingly that Lance had to wonder how space dust had managed to creep into their bedroom at the garrison and make his eyes water. But although Shiro came and he seemed to take pleasure in pleasing Lance, Lance kind of wanted more. He wanted Shiro to be selfish, to just take him and do with Lance’s body exactly as he pleased. But Shiro was too concerned about hurting him.

Lance had finally gathered the courage to talk to Shiro about it and initially it hadn’t gone too well. In fact, Shiro had changed the subject and left the room, like he actually thought he was being subtle or something. But Lance wasn’t good at leaving things like this unresolved and cornered him again.

_‘Lance. I just don’t know.’ Shiro finally huffed out after Lance had cornered him and made him talk. Lance wasn’t entirely sure whether he should be pushing this or not, if Shiro was uncomfortable doing anything more than they were already doing sexually, he would respect it, honestly, he would. But Shiro wouldn’t even talk about it. And wasn’t Shiro supposed to be the adultier adult here? Lance hadn’t had a whole lot of experience in grown-up relationships, but he figured that talking about things was kind of important._

_His Mama had always told him that it was and had always said “If you’re too embarrassed to talk about it, you’re too young to do it” in relation to sex. And sure, she might have mostly said it to stop her teenagers from actually having sex, but it had done the job of instilling the importance of healthy communication about sex into Lance at a young age. And yeah, he, along with most of his siblings he’d wager, had actually ignored his mother when it came to casual things and he’d had a few partners whom he’d bluffed his way through with, too embarrassed to really say anything (losing his virginity was a prime example of this, but wasn’t that true for everyone?) but now that he was in his first proper relationship with someone he hoped to be sleeping with for years to come, the saying had come back to him, and though he was awkward as hell sometimes and it didn’t really come naturally to him, he really had tried his absolute best to talk to Shiro about things that were bothering him, or things that he loved about Shiro even. He didn’t want miscommunication to be the reason this thing failed._

_So why was Shiro being an awkward teenager about it all when Lance had managed to man up enough to talk about it?_

_‘Shiro, we don’t need to do anything you don’t want to. I just think we should be able to talk about it?’ He’d implored when he finally found Shiro sulking in the living room idly switching channels on the tv._

_‘I just don’t understand why we need to. Is what we’re doing not good enough?’ Shiro huffws out. Lance just looked at him._

_‘You’re being an ass, Shiro. That’s manipulative as fuck. You know I enjoy what we do.’ Lance couldn’t help but snap out. Shiro at least did look ashamed, Lance was half afraid that Shiro would shout back, but that wasn’t really Shiro’s style. In fact, Shiro was so responsible about everything, Lance was really pretty confused why he was being so beligerent about this. ‘Come on Shiro, is there nothing you want to try? Anything you want to do to me?’ Lance leant forward on Shiro doing his best to give him bedroom eyes. As uptight as Shiro was about sex, Lance knew that he still found him attractive at least and he could still get Shiro riled up. Shiro sighed._

_‘I’m sorry Lance, you are right we should be able to talk about it. I guess I wasn’t raised in what you would say was a very sex-positive way. My parents always had the expectation that I would marry a woman even when I came out to them. Sex has always been about procreation in their eyes, so I don’t think they thought that making grandchildren would be an issue even if I wasn’t attracted to women.’ Lance hummed in sympathy, Shiro didn’t talk about his parents much and they’d never met Lance; they’d never been particularly interested in Shiro’s life it seemed and Lance had got the impression that Shiro felt very constricted by them. ‘I obviously don’t see it that way, sex to me is an expression of intimacy and I love you, I love making love to you. The idea of having thoughts and desires beyond that is, well, a bit of a foreign concept to me. But if you have thoughts and fantasies that you want to share with me, I want to hear them honestly. Just be gentle with me?’ and he smiled a little bit self-deprecatingly at Lance._

_Lance smiled a little bit back. Shiro’s response was a bit canned, like Shiro was putting on his diplomatic captain voice. He obviously had more thoughts and issues about sex than he was saying but Lance guessed that at least he seemed to realise it wasn't the healthiest of attitudes. Still, Lance felt the power dynamic between them so very acutely right now and he knew that Shiro was uncomfortable but trying not to act like it for Lance and the result was fairly patronising. Lance was beginning to feel embarrassed for starting this conversation, for maybe thinking things about Shiro that Shiro obviously viewed as obscene in some way. But he’d come this far and  he knew that Shiro wouldn’t really let him run away from the issue now so he had no real choice but to soldier on. Still he squirmed in his seat under Shiro’s carefully postured “listening face” and he knew his skin was turning red. Shiro seemed to understand that he was now feeling a bit awkward and reached forward and grabbed his hand, and Lance grabbed it back thankfully. “Be gentle with me” Shiro had said. So, Lance should just start with something small right?_

_‘Um…I guess I wouldn’t mind getting to top every now and then? I mean I love what we do, really. I wouldn’t want to top all the time, but occasionally.’ He blurted out and then stopped himself abruptly not wanting to babble too much. Shiro nodded tightly._

_‘I can do that.’ Lance looked at him unconvinced._

_‘You don’t seem very enthusiastic about it?’ Shiro instantly shook his head and held tighter to Lance’s hand, looking determinedly into Lance’s eyes._

_‘No, no. It’s just a control thing, I’ve never really made myself vulnerable in that way. But you do, you put your trust in me all the time to look after you, and it’s amazing and special. I want to do that for you too.’ He argued. Lance blushed even harder. God damn this man; how can he make bottoming sound so freaking romantic? Lance was purely thinking with his dick. Shiro smiled warmly, obviously happy with the reaction he’d garnered. ‘What else?’ He prodded. Lance gulped and mentally ran through his various fantasies, trying to work out which ones he really actually wanted to try, and which were realistically Shiro-friendly._

_‘I’ve also…kind of…always wanted to be tied up and blindfolded?’ he confessed averting his gaze. He expected hesitation, he expected the patronising leader voice or a polite refusal he did not expect a straight out-_

_‘No. Absolutely not.’ And Shiro pulling his hand away and folding his arms. Lance gaped at him and struggled to hold down the humiliation burning in his chest. Shiro had said he would listen, not scold Lance like a little boy._

_‘Shiro…’ He started and then he had to stop and swallow hard to try and keep the burning feeling from reaching his eyes. ‘What happened to talking? You’re shutting down on me.’ Shiro turned his fierce gaze back to Lance but it melted immediately as he laid eyes on him. Maybe Lance wasn’t hiding the hurt as well as he’d thought._

_‘I… when…Ok.’ Shiro stuttered and he lowered his eyeline to his own hands now. ‘With the Galra…’ he began again, and Lance felt his own heart judder with trepidation. Lance encouraged Shiro to open up to him about his time with the Galra as much as possible, to let him hold some of the burden, but it still didn’t make it any easier hearing the things his boyfriend had had to endure just to stay alive. So, he made a conscious effort to even his breathing and lay a comforting hand on his lover’s arm, the arm where the Galra had left their mark on him most keenly, hoping to offer a tiny bit of his own strength. Shiro laid his own flesh hand upon Lance’s and Lance took it as acceptance of his support, which had also been a struggle at the start of their relationship._

_‘With the Galra…’ Shiro repeated. ‘Sometimes, the other prisoners they’d make me fight, they’d handicap them in some way- seemed to think it was entertaining how agitated it made me and quite often that was through sensory deprivation- meaning blindfolds.’_

_‘Oh.’ Lance breathed out in understanding._

_‘I just…’ and Shiro tried to make eye contact again, though Lance couldn’t stop staring at where their hands were entwined. ‘I don’t know that I could put you in that position, where I hold all of the power and you have to trust me like that, so completely.’ He explained earnestly. And Lance understood he did but there were one or two things wrong with Shiro’s answer._

_‘But…’ He was hesitant to really say anything when Shiro had been telling him something so sensitive, but he felt like the point needed to be made. ‘I do, I do trust you like that Shiro.’ And he finally met Shiro’s gaze. ‘I trust you not to hurt me, I like the idea of being at your mercy because I know you’ll take care of me, I know you love me. It’s just an extension of what you said about vulnerability isn’t it? I think if we gave it a go, you’d like it. And for me, I guess I just thought it would heighten it all you know?’ And he cocked a fake-confident grin. ‘You make me feel freaking awesome Takashi, I feel like this would make it feel like super-freaking awesome. But we still don’t have to try it, I just, y’know, think you should think about it a bit.’ And he held his breath, hoping he hadn’t pushed Shiro too far. Shiro’s face was unreadable and as much as Lance liked to talk, articulating his feelings had never been his strong suit._

_‘Ok.’ Shiro said finally. Lance looked at him in confusion. ‘We’ll do it. Just one condition.’_

_‘Wow. I mean yeah, whatever you want.’ Lance stumbled over himself, still in shock that Shiro had actually agreed._

_‘You do it to me first. Blindfold me, fuck me and then I’ll decide if I’m comfortable enough to return the favour. Is that ok?’ And Lance just froze, like what? He stared up at his lover unable to form words and Shiro’s poker face suddenly relaxed into something shyer. ‘I mean, you wanted to fuck me, right?’ and before he could think about it, Lance just nodded. Shiro still looked unsure so Lance shook himself out of it and grinned._

_‘Hell yeah, I do.’ And Shiro smiled at him, a proper smile, and Lance leant in for a kiss.  
_

And so here they were. Shiro was now handcuffed to the bed posts (Lance wasn’t quite sure how effective it actually was to handcuff Shiro’s fancy new hand but Shiro didn’t say anything, so he did it anyway) spread out across the sheets, in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs, looking up at Lance where he was brandishing lube and a blindfold.

Lance climbed carefully on the bed, in between Shiro’s legs, and leant across his hard Adonis chest to lift the blindfold close to Shiro’s eyes. He paused for a moment to relish in the tingle he felt on his skin that was trickling slowly through his body at the feel of Shiro’s breath against him and with a deep sigh, he locked gazes with his lover.

‘Safe word?’ He murmured.

‘Peacock.’ Shiro answered with a twitch of his lips and Lance smiled back at him.

‘Good boy.’ He cooed. ‘You ready?’

‘I am.’ Shiro answered back seriously, his lips still twitching as if he was amused at how serious Lance was taking this. Lance bit his lip to hold back his own giggle and instead slowly and purposefully wrapped the blindfold around Shiro’s eyes and tied it into place. He waved his hands in front of Shiro’s eyes and got no response so assumed it worked. Lance took a deep breath and calmed himself before beginning.

He was just in his underwear himself. Though Shiro wouldn’t really get to appreciate the view, he figured it would make things easier later on.

He started by leaning down and placing a barely-there kiss on Shiro’s lips which rose up the best they could to meet him, but Lance stayed resolutely just out of reach. He enjoyed the tease of the skin of his lover’s soft lips a little longer, before diving down and giving in, moving his mouth firmly and wetly against the other. Shiro answered in turn and Lance could tell he was getting into it by the intensity with which he pushed his mouth against his. Lance let his lips fall ever so slightly open to let Shiro’s tongue pry into his mouth and he returned the favour twisting his tongue around to tease himself as well as Shiro, building up the anticipation by resisting from falling down and ravishing that hot mouth with his own.

Lance sucked Shiro’s lower lip in between his briefly and when he was satisfied enough with the electric feeling zipping from his lips to his crotch, he moved to place a gentle kiss on the other’s slightly scratchy cheek, and another and lower and lower, around to just underneath his jaw and Shiro moaned lowly lifting his head back to let Lance carry his trail down his Adam’s apple, to the hollow of his throat where he let his tongue and teeth play with the skin there, still ever so gently. Shiro shuddered and Lance felt himself shiver in response.

The atmosphere that was light-hearted mere moments ago suddenly became so heated, Lance felt like every centimetre of skin was aflame, he was burning alive and he loved it. So, he carried on his quest.

Lance let his hands run down ahead of him, sliding down those strong pecs, stopping to pinch lightly at Shiro’s nipples, relishing the gasp of surprise it elicited. And then he followed with his lips, alternating between the softest of kisses and hard, bruising ones, using his tongue and teeth to mark up what was his, occasionally pausing to lick the length of a scar or two.

Shiro was never particularly loud in bed and this was no exception, but Lance knew him well enough to listen for the sharp breaths and the pants and the nearly silent groans that he let out instead. And there were plenty now, falling out of Shiro’s mouth like raindrops in a storm. And Lance hadn’t even reached his cock yet.

Lance grinned against the rough skin of Shiro’s abs below him, his ego bolstered by the effect he was having on his boyfriend. Any doubt that he would be unable to perform well or that Shiro wouldn’t enjoy this evaporated with the sweat dripping down the both of their foreheads.

Lance licked into Shiro’s belly button and kissed down the V-muscles leading into his lover’s boxers, watching as the skin trembled beneath him as Shiro tried to control his own reaction, his muscles tensed from not knowing where the next touches were going to come from, or how much pressure there would be. And yes, Lance had originally wanted to be on the other side of this to experience just that, but he had to admit, Shiro looked just beautiful laid out beneath him and Lance felt a violent wave of protectiveness as he looked down at him. Shiro was his, had entrusted his body to Lance’s hands, and Lance was going to do his duty and care for it with all he had.

Shiro’s trembling increased and Lance knew that he’d realised how close Lance was to his cock and was expecting his touch to move there. Lance was enjoying the teasing, but his patience wasn’t the most strident and he was longing to move onto the next step.

Lance stroked carefully over the impressive bulge in Shiro’s underwear using only his fingertips and watched as it twitched underneath the thin black material and Lance felt his own cock twitch in sympathy. As slowly as he could, he peeled the boxers down, feeling a strange pang of satisfaction as Shiro’s cock slapped wetly against his freshly revealed skin. Lance pulled the boxers off, making sure to trace his fingertips across every tiny bit of skin they came in contact with as he did so and settled comfortably between his lovers’ legs.

Lance wanted to dive in and suck that gorgeous, thick, hard cock down his throat but that wasn’t the name of the game and so he settled with sucking at Shiro’s right hipbone and licking down until he was just above the base of the cock, nuzzling into the neat black pubes he found there and then he dipped lower, lifting Shiro’s leg above his shoulder so he had access to his entrance. He dipped in and licked at Shiro’s perineum, feeling Shiro’s whole body jolt with surprise. He kind wanted to lick in and devour Shiro from his hole outwards, to make him scream Lance’s name over and over, but he figured that that might be just a little bit too much for someone’s first time at anal play, so instead he abandoned his gentle touches and sucked one of Shiro’s balls into his mouth.

‘Fuck.’ Shiro shouted out and Lance moaned around his mouthful. Shiro had never sworn during sex before, rarely swore period, and something about it struck Lance in a way that was both raw and tender, right into his core where love and sex overlapped. He let go and licked up, finally finding his prize as he licked the precum from the tip of Shiro’s cock before taking in his head and sucking softly, relishing the velvety smoothness of the skin there. He licked across the ridges and dipped into the slit, savouring the taste, before slipping down and bobbing his head harder.

‘Lance…’ Shiro spoke, his voice wobbly and weak. Lance pulled back immediately on guard in case Shiro needed to stop.

‘Shiro?’ He answered back questioningly and was surprised by the roughness of his own voice.

‘If you wanna… you’re gonna have to start soon baby, I don’t know how much… whether I…’ Shiro breathed deep as if struggling to find the words in the sex-crazed fog of the room. Lance kissed his thigh in answer.

‘Don’t worry, I got you. Me too.’ And he reached for the lube he’d gotten out earlier, coating his hands and manoeuvring his lover’s legs for better access once again. Shiro was tight once he breached him, but he moved his finger in and out diligently, reaching for his prostate, knowing he’d found it from the guttural moan his lover let loose. So, Lance added another finger and then another when he was ready, scissoring and stroking his insides, grazing over that rough spot every now and then until Shiro was panting and whispering ‘please’ over and over and over again.

‘You’re ready, babe,’ He warned. ‘I’m gonna start, ok?’ Shiro nodded his face screwed up beneath the blindfold and Lance wriggled his own underwear off, then slicked himself up and pushed in. Shiro was still tight and tense, having never bottomed before and Lance remembered what a strange feeling it was, the first time he did it, and smiled, unexpectedly choked up. Their conversation about vulnerability replayed in his head and he was just suddenly so moved, so touched that Shiro had given himself up in this way, had worked through his own insecurities to give this to Lance, that Shiro had handed him so much trust, had deemed Lance worthy of it… Lance could barely breathe, and he understood now why Shiro was always satisfied with just making love to Lance. He wanted to give Shiro all of the pleasure he could, he wanted to use his body to bring Shiro to completion, to let Shiro have the freedom to fall apart under his hands.

Lance thought all of this as he moved in and out of Shiro, overcome with emotion and the sensation of orgasm lingering at the place where their bodies connected, and as he pulled himself out of his own mind, he realised he’d been whispering ‘I love you’ repeatedly as he held tightly to Shiro’s hips, moving their bodies together so perfectly, he felt like he’d transcended to a whole new level of living.

Lance pushed himself down and pressed their lips together oh so sweetly as he reached between them and stroked Shiro to completion, pulling his orgasm out of him so gently, that Shiro came with a surprised ‘Oh’ and Lance thrusted once, twice and tipped himself over too; the feeling so intense he blacked out a second or so, coming to, spread across Shiro’s chest.

He jolted up as soon as he felt able and undid Shiro’s arm constraints and untied the blindfold, though Shiro just lay there motionless, the deep heaving of his chest the only sign he was alive.

‘Shiro?’ Lance questioned as he revealed Shiro’s still closed eyes. Shiro blinked against the suddenness of the light until he found Lance. And he let out a lazy smile.

‘I love you too.’ Shiro murmured and Lance smiled back, feeling his muscles relax and unwind as he lost himself in his lover’s hazy eyes. Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance’s back as if only just aware that he had the freedom to do so. He placed a chaste kiss against Lance’s sweaty brow and whispered. ‘We can definitely do that again.’ Lance laughed gently before he felt himself drifting off into sweet oblivion, safe in his partner’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
